Sugar Sugar at the Carwash
by Gunderson
Summary: It's finished! This is a MiaMichael romance. Please read and review!
1. In the Long Run

A/N: I have decided to take off my last two stories because they both suck. This one is a Mia/Michael story because I find that they are ultimatly more fun to write than anything else. I came up with the idea for this fic when I was at a student council meeting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Princess Diaries, Meg Cabot does. I also do not own the song Sugar Sugar by The Archies. I wish that I owned the books, not Sugar Sugar because then I'd be singing about girls, not that there's anything wrong with that. Okay, I just don't own it, better?  
  
Chapter One: In the Long Run  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I woke up this morning and it was like any other day, I was a hideous flat-chasted freshmen with hair shaped like a triangle. Oh yeah, and that whole princess thing. Well, my hair is not sticking out as badly as it was yesterday, does that count for anything? I had to rush this morning since I had to pick up Lilly and Michael so early. Lilly has this whole dumb thing planned to raise money so that she can set up some funding for her show. Suprisingly, Michael has agreed to help her with whatever gimmick she has conjered up so it can't be half bad, it's worse!!! Just kidding, I trust Michael's judgement based on his good looks. I figure, I know three hot guys, two of which are complete jerks. Now I ask you, do really think that if there is some type of God that three thirds or one whole of these guys are bearers of invisible dunce caps? I surely hope not or hell has frozen over as we know it.  
  
When I got to the Moscovitz household Michael came rushing outside, with his school shirt half open revealing his chest, can you believe my good fortune. For the study of future generations genious best friend=hot older brother. Okay, not really, Judith Gershner's older brother looks like Pee Wee Herman got hit with a truck, and Judith, well, Judith clones fruit flies in her bedroom. I bet that she cloned that fly just to impress Michael. And really who can blame her? If I knew that it would impress Michael, I would have tried doing it knowing that in the long run I would probably succeed in wiping out all the flies from the earth's surface. As I was saying Michael came out almost shirtless.  
  
I said,"Hey Michael, what is this, Baywatch?(Iwish)"  
  
Michael said,"Yes it is I David Hasselhoff."  
  
Me,"You watch Baywatch huh Moscovitz?"  
  
Michael,"Nope, the girl that is secretly living in my room does, I'm surprised you haven't met her yet."  
  
Michael and I continued are small talk until Lilly came in the car, giving us treacherous looks due to our conversation about Baywatch. I asked Lilly what her idea was, but she said that she and I would go over the details at and I'm quoting Lilly here,"the sleepover at which I hope no shirtless sex crazed boys stalk the premise at which he resides because of his libidnous fascinations with someones friend trying to scare them away with their chest." Not that I understood a word Lilly just said. Maybe she just dissed Michael or something because he is sitting there looking sullen as can be, but he continues to look hotter that I can withstand so I turn my head and giggle. Lilly gives me a confused look and suddenly she speaks,"Ah, I see subject two returns shirtless brothers ardor." So did Lilly just diss me too or something? Note to self, expand ones vocabulary. Well, that's a start, I said one instead of my.  
  
When I got to school there was an emergency assembly due to someone tampering with the school's clocks. Apparently someone had changed the clock in the auditorium on Thursday causing the weekly detention group to get out ten minutes early. Not that I care about missing class oh I'm so upset about missing algebra time, not. Not that I won't get homework from Mr.G. Yup, there he goes to the podium, he speaks,"Anyone in first period algebra, since you have to miss class, you have to do problems 1-8 in your text book on page 652." I'll finish though, I can get Michael to help me do it G&T. I love it when Michael helps me in G&T, sure it's a little hard for me to learn, but that is a small price to pay to get to have alone time with the object of one's affections. When Michael tutors me, i love it when our knees brush together. Sometimes, I'd like to think that Michael does this on purpose, hey I can dream can't I?  
  
Next class is World Civ. This is unfortunate because my table is across from Lana's table. You see in World Civ we do not have desks we have tables. Anyhow, last week the whole class laughed at me because Lana went up to me and said,"Hey Thermopolis, like technology? Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Due to my "fear of confrontation", I fled from the room. Earing a new nickname, the hare. You know from that story the tortoise and the hare, only I thingk it's supposed to be the hair. Not that I really give a damn. You know, I really don't think Mr.G fills my mother in on what happens in school every day, because if she did I would be home schooled right now. My mom said that not being home schooled is a blessing in disguise. In Indiana, my grandma home schooled my mom. Well, see mom is not even five-percent as crazy as her mother is. I swear, both of my grandmothers were ressurected from hell. My grandma Thermopolis has a fake cell phone that she talks into when she is driving because she thinks it make her seem hip, God, I mean talk about a need for a psychiatrist.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
What a day. My stupid big-mouthed sister nearly blurted out the fact that I have a huge crush on her best friend. Lilly doesn't know this, she just said this because she was mad at me this morning because I actually agreed to help her with whatever half-ass plan she has cooked up to set up funding for her show. I think that Lilly didn't really want my help, but you know, it was that or a computer club meeting. And well, due to Judith's excessive need to hit on me lately, I'd do anything to ditch a computer club meeting. You can't really blame me, I have my sanity in best interest.  
  
So your like, what's with this whole Judith thing? I know for a fact that Judith has "a little" crush on me. When I went to go to an emergency computer club meeting this morning, I heard Judith and Beth (the secretary) talking in hushed voices about how Judith thought that I was cute. I'm really really scared. So I leaned forward to see if they'd say anymore and they started talking about my chest. Okay, eww. So I pretended to talk to this one kid that was next to me and was like,"Have you seen Judith?" Then, Judith called from the room,"I'm in here Michael." Yeah, I'm scared to death.  
  
So I sat through that whole computer club meeting knowing Judith Gershner has the hots for me. Every time she even said my name, I jumped a thousand miles. It scared me so bad that I called Kenny Mia. Kenny freaked out and was like,"Where's the pot Michael?" It's getting so bad I'm starting to talk like Josh Richter, I mean, like is becoming a main word in my vocabulary. I'm on a stupidity overload!!!  
  
After the meeting Paul seemed generally concerned. So I filled him in on what was up. I swear the man was no help what so ever. He started howling with laughter. And making cracks like,"I bet Judith called that emergency meeting to look at you Michael," or,"Michael will you take your shirt off for me?" So I said,"Cut it out man, this is serious." Paul advised me to"Chill, it's just it silly little girl crush she'll get over it." Ha, that's what he thinks.  
  
The rest of the day went all right. I helped Mia finish her algebra homework in G&T. Can you believe I consider algebra fun? Need to know how to solve the Fibinocci sequance? I'm your man. Well, Mia's spending the night, that's a good thing.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally, I'm at the Moscovitz's apartment. Lilly filled me on her plan, it seemed kinda' lame, but you know Lilly. It will probably work out in the long run. Lilly, Tina, Dave, Boris, Michael, and I are going to run a car wash at the TCF bank on 7th street. Now, I sort of love this plan because it is pretty warm here and let's say it's get warm enough for other people to take there shirt off, man that makes me happy. I am so glad that Michael agreed to help Lilly with the carwash.  
  
The rest of the night Lilly, Michael, and I spent watching all the Indiana Jones movies in a row. For some reason I feel that I like the second one better than than the first one. Michael concurs, you see, my vocabulary is expanding before my eyes. Maybe, my life doesn't suck so bad after all.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
A/N: Just to let you know the whole story will only be two parts. I would make it more, but I have another idea for a different fic. Chapter two of the story will be better than chapter one, so read and review. 


	2. Sugar Sugar

A/N: I read my reviews and I was surprised because they said chapter two was rushed and I relized I uploaded the first draft of the chapter, so here is the real thing. Sometimes, I think that I should walk around with a crash helmet on.  
  
Chapter Two: Sugar Sugar  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just don't know about all this carwash business. I mean, yeah, it is to benefit Lilly's show, but does she have an alterior motive? Doubtful, Lilly is not one to do things in secrecy, I mean Lilly doesn't exactly like secrets. I should know, when she found out I was a princess, she nearly blew her head off. I however, love secrets, and I hope that most of the ones I have stay unheard. I almost don't like keeping a diary, because what if like, I don't know I go to Barnes and Noble one day and I look on the shelves and it says Princess Amelia Migonette Thermopolis Renaldo, what you didn't know. And I bet it would have been Grandmere who'd 've done it.  
  
I'm just freaking out because this is a very un-Lillyish thing for Lilly. I mean, who was it that just last month that did an episode of her show about the stupidity of carwashes? I tell you Boris must have drugged her or something because it's just not Lilly.  
  
On the plus side to it all Michael will be there. I think that Michael has something up his sleeve because he is not talking to me that much anymore. And that homework he helped me with in Algebra, yeah, totally failed it. I think that maybe Lilly and Michael could be in cahoots about something. Ha, so maybe there is an alterior motive!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
My mind has wondered somewhere else the past few days. I swear, I agreed to help Lilly with this whole carwash thing so I could tell Mia that I have "a little" crush on her. Since I found out about Judith's little fascination with my chest, I decided that the if I don't tell Mia I might end up with Judith, and Judith reminds me of Lilly, eww, it'd be like dating my sister. I tell you, being me is not easy, but hey, if Josh Richter can get away with it so can I. Okay, so the only reason he is dating Lana is so he can score with a freshmen, but that wasn't my point.  
  
Okay, so your probably wondering what I am going to do to tell Mia I "like" her. I told Paul, Lilly, (shudders) Boris, and Sam (A/N: I made him up) about Mia. So I have decided that at the carwash I will sing to Mia, although I am not quite sure what song to sing yet. Lilly said that she had a plan to figure it out.  
  
So I spent the rest of the day doing a whole lot of nothing. That was until Lilly came into my room.  
  
Lilly: Hey Michael, I know how you can find out what Mia's favorite song is.  
  
Me: How Lilly?  
  
Lilly: Mia has a book of lists in her bedroom, you know favorite songs, hottest guys, ugliest guys, best movies, all that crap.  
  
Me giving Lilly an "are you insane look": Are you insane?!  
  
Lilly: How else will you figure it out?  
  
Me, speaking slowly with my eyes wide open: Well, it's a long shot, but couldn't I just ask you?!  
  
Lilly: No, because then where would the fun be in there for me?  
  
Me: FINE!!!  
  
So that is how I ended up where I am now, below the fire escape that leads to Mia's bedroom. Mia is at princess lessons and her mom is at some art show. I am not going to climb the firescape to Mia's room, there is a key for emergencies under the mat on the front step. So what the hell was I doing here? Like I know!!!  
  
I took the key out from under the mat and opened the door, and just like that I ran straight to Mia's room. I was careful not to touch anything and thankfully found the book on top of her dresser, I didn't want to run into any loose bras or anything you know.  
  
After going through list after list I finally found out her favorite song, Sugar Sugar by The Archies. Which ironically, I know. Now all I have to do was call Sam, Paul, and Boris so we could set up at the carwash.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I have decided that I will go to the carwash anyhow, I mean, if I ditched Lilly, I don't think I'd have a face tomorrow, no matter what the excuse. Beside I already saw Lilly today and I was perfectly fine, so I'd totally be lying and with a lie that big who wouldn't notice the traitors that are my so called nostrils? I mean, that's actually something Mr.G and I have in common, creepy noses.  
  
Princess lessons were a hoot today. The UN contacted grandmere and said and I quote them,"An anonymous source has filed a complaint towards your soup enhancment lesson." I was laughing so hard I fell out of my seat crushing Rommel, causing him to howl. So grandmere has to pay the UN $10,000 just to get the UN to shut up, then she dropped the F bomb, causing me to laugh even harder, if possible.  
  
So I was in an awesome mood by the time I got to the carwash. Michael was already washing someone's car and I decided to help. The next thing I knew he sprayed the hose on me and it was war. By the time we called a truce we were both soked, but happy.  
  
What confused me is how Michael exited to this close TCF garage thingy. And he went up to Boris and said,"Give me ten and I'm ready." With my luck he'll probably be professing his love to Judith Gershner.  
  
So I just sat there waiting to see what Michael would do and the garage opened. And Michael was all,"This one's for you princess." Yeah I'm listening. The four guys started to playing and Michael began to sing:  
  
Sugar sugar, ah honey honey You are my candy girl And You've got me wanting you Honey honey, ah sugar sugar You are my candy girl And you've got me wanting you  
  
I just can't believe the lovliness of loving you (I just can't believe it's true) I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to (I just can't believe it's true)  
  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey You are my candy girl And you've got me wanting you Ah honey, ah sugar sugar You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you  
  
When I kissed you girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be (I know how sweet a kiss can be) Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me (Pour your sweetness over me)  
  
Sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey Pour a little sugar on it baby I'm gonna' make your life so sweet Pour a little sugar on it oh yeah Pour a little sugar on it honey Pour a little sugar on it baby I'm gonna make your life so sweet yeah yeah yeah Pour a little sugar on it honey  
  
Ah sugar sugar ah honey honey You are my candy girl And you've got me wanting you Oh honey honey sugar sugar You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you  
  
Needless to say I was happier than I'd ever been in my life. I just sat there, dumbfounded, when Michael came up to me and kissed me on my lips. I smiled and started to kiss him back. Five feet away I heard Lilly say,"That is the sickest display I have ever seen in my life." I don't care, this is the happiest moment of my life.  
  
El Fini  
  
A/N: Better now? Man do I love that song! Please read and review. I like this one much better. 


End file.
